Matalo ou não matalo? 1ª Parte
by CatchingStar
Summary: Prue se apaixona por um rapaz que conheceu a pouco tempo. porém ele esconde um segredo. o que ela fará quando descobrir?


**Mata-lo ou não mata-lo? ****(1ª Parte)**

**Sinopse: **Alecssander esta a aprocura de uma esposa e acaba se apaixonando por uma das encantadas.Prue esta passando por um momento dificil e acaba se deixando levar por esse sentimento. As halliwell devem acabar com ele ao descobrir a verdade sobre ele?

**Disclaimers: **Os personagem de csi não me pertencem, mas Alecssander sim. hihihihi

* * *

"Vocês compraram o shopping inteiro!"

"Oi Prue" disse Piper

"Nos não queríamos comprar coisas" complementou Phoebe "mas havia cada coisa bonita e em promoção que não resistimos".

"Como foi no trabalho?" perguntou Piper.

"Ah, foi bom".

"Nossa que entusiasmo!" exclamou a mais nova.

Piper foi quem preparou o jantar. Desde de jovem Piper era interessada na cozinha. De vez em quando ajudava sua avó no preparo de comidas, e depois de terminar a faculdade começou a trabalhar em um restaurante. Seu sonho era ter seu próprio restaurante.

Depois de se deliciarem cada uma foi para um canto da casa: Phoebe foi para seu quarto, Piper foi lavar a louça na cozinha e Prue foi à varanda. Lá a irmã mais velha ficou a observar a lua através da janela. A noite estava ótima e a lua tinha seu formato redondo e brilhante. Sua mente estava tão longe que se assustou quando alguma de suas irmãs se aproximou e perguntou:

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Que susto Piper!" exclamou ela "O que você disse?"

"Eu perguntei o que estava fazendo, ou melhor, no que você está pensando?"

"Pra falar a verdade eu não sei, estou só olhando a noite".

"Esta acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"Não. Nada para se preocupar" respondeu Prue.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. Você já vai dormir?"

"Sim. Boa noite".

"Boa noite".

A irmã do meio deixou Prue onde estava e foi falar com Phoebe, que acabara de sair do banho. Ao entrar no quarto perguntou se a irmã achara Prue meio diferente, mas a mais nova não sabia o que responder, ela parecia normal no seu ver. Piper então se retirou e foi se deitar.

No dia seguinte, Piper e Prue acordaram ao mesmo tempo. Elas arrumaram a mesa do café, fizeram uma boquinha e foram para seus trabalhos. Phoebe como ainda não se levantara ficou sem carona para seu trabalho. (as duas mais velhas revezavam para dar carona a Phoebe).

Na Buckland a irmã fazia seu serviço não muito contente, como na maioria das vezes, faltava alguma coisa... Mas ela não sabia o que era. Desde o começo daquela semana, há dois dias atrás, ela começou a ficar daquele jeito: desmotivada. Enquanto isso, no clube Piper contava o dinheiro arrecadado e Phoebe tinha uma reunião com sua chefe.

A hora do almoço chegou e as Halliwell resolveram comer fora de casa. O restaurante escolhido não era longe, e já o conheciam. Phoebe estava radiante, pois acabara de ser promovida de simples funcionaria de empresa, para secretaria pessoal da dona, onde ganharia um salário mais alto. As duas irmãs ficaram super contentes. Prue apenas as ouvia.

Depois que suas irmãs já haviam voltado para seus empregos Prue continuou no restaurante onde ficou a pensar sobre coisas. Certa hora um rapaz se aproximou dela, sentou-se e disse:

"O refrigerante já deve estar sem gás de tanto que você mexe o canudo".

"Desculpe-me, quem é você?"

"Alecssander e você?"

"Prue Halliwell".

"Muito prazer. Você parece triste... Precisando desabafar?"

"Como você sabe?!" Exclamou a jovem.

"Puro instinto".

"me desculpe eu preciso ir trabalhar" falou Prue.

Antes que ela se levantasse e saísse o rapaz o fez, mas antes deixou no centro da mesa seu cartão e disse:

"Me ligue quando quiser!"

Depois que ele saiu do estabelecimento a jovem pegou o papel e sem olhar colocou-o em sua bolsa. Pagou a conta e voltou para a Buckland. Lá ela trabalhou rapidamente para então poder voltar para casa, estava cansada e precisava ficar um pouco sozinha.

Naquele dia Prue não quis comer com as mais novas, estava sem apetite algum, e nem sequer fez companhia a elas. Em seu quarto, degrau que havia na janela, se lembrou do rapaz. Um tanto interessante ele, Mas porque ele entregou seu cartão?

Depois que Phoebe havia terminado de comer, Piper, que acabara há alguns minutos, pediu que ela retirasse a mesa enquanto ia ver a mais velha. Ela bateu na porta, mas antes que a irmã deixasse ela entrar, Piper o fez. Foi então até a irmã, sentou-se ao seu lado e perguntou:

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Do que você ta falando?"

"Por que você está desse jeito e nem quis comer, eu sei que algo está fazendo isso, o que é?"

"Eu só estou cansada" disse Prue.

"Não é isso. Ou você esqueceu que convivemos juntos nossa vida toda?"

"Estou desmotivada. Parece que falta alguma coisa, mas não sei o que".

"Talvez devesse mudar de profissão... Você nunca quis trabalhar numa casa de leilões".

"E ser o que? Dona de casa?"

"Definitivamente não é a sua cara" falou Piper. "Que tal fotografa?"

"Não é um ramo muito certo e sei lá..."

"Diminuiria o estresse, com certeza".

"É, bom. Se não for pedir muito, gostaria de ficar só."

Piper se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Assim que ela entrou na cozinha, Phoebe perguntou como a outra estava.

"Ela vai ficar bem, eu espero".

"É sério?"

"Ela esta passando por uma fase de insatisfação consigo mesma, como se nada mais a animasse."

"isso é surpreendente!" exclamou Phoebe.

"Bom, todo mundo passa por isso não é? Agora é a vez dela".

"Mas ela é tão forte, decidida... O que vamos fazer?"

"Eu não sei, acho que devemos esperar passar".

No dia seguinte já era Sábado e todos podiam ficar em casa. Prue acordou, pegou seu café com as irmãs e foi para a escada da frente, onde se sentou e ficou observando o movimento na rua. Lembro da época que namorava Andy, o policial, era tão gostoso ter alguém junto e não demorou muito, para Alecssander tomar conta da mente dela. Alguma coisa nele chamara sua atenção. Mas o que?

"Ai esta você!" disse ela, descendo a escada e sentando ao lado da irmã – "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim".

"Que bom. O que acha de dar uma volta?"

"Parece bom".

"Vou me trocar e nós vamos".

Prue não esta a fim, mas mal não ia fazer.

As duas foram até o parque. Novamente, quando Prue menos esperava, Alecssander apareceu por lá. Era muita coincidência que ele resolver ir também ao parque caminhar. Prue ficou muito feliz em vê-lo, e Phoebe percebeu.

"Olá de novo" disse ele.

"Oi, tudo bem? Essa é minha irmã, Phoebe".

"Muito prazer".

"Igualmente" falou a Halliwell com um grande sorriso. Ele era muito bonito.

"que esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Prue.

"Vim caminhar um pouco. E vejo que resolveram fazer o mesmo".

" sim" respondeu Phoebe se antecipando.

Os três deram uma volta inteira no parque e ficaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

"Você nunca pensou em trabalhar com outra coisa? Você quando falou da casa de leilões parecia desanimada".

"Eu ia falar exatamente sobre isso" falou Phoebe dando risada.

"Você deve ter alguma coisa que te deixe mais alegre e mais feliz sem ser autenticando peças. Me parece que o seu tempo de autenticadora já venceu".

"Talvez você tenha razão..."

A hora do almoço foi chegando e Prue e Phoebe tinham que voltar.

"Foi muito bom encontra-lo" falou Prue.

"Digo o mesmo". (Phoebe achou fofa a cara que ele fez)

Quando Alecssander estava longe, Phoebe perguntou há quanto tempo eles se conheciam.

"Essa é a segunda vez que nos vimos".

"Ele parece simpático e muito lindo. E você ficou vermelha!"

"Eu não fiquei nada!" Retrucou Prue. (ela sempre ficava na defensiva)

A Fonte, principal inimigo das Halliwell, estava há muito tempo ser fazer movimentos para destruí-las. Pelo menos era o que as três pensavam. Mas o que nenhuma delas desconfiava é que um dos que trabalhavam para a Fonte já estava agindo, sem silêncio.

Alecssander era um vampiro estava à procura de uma jovem para então, finalmente, se casar e encontrara a pessoa ideal para isso: Prue. O Fonte fez um acordo com ele, ele casaria com Prue, mas depois cuidaria de destruir as outras encantadas. Ambos os lados sairiam vitoriosos no final.

Na manhã seguinte, Phoebe acordou num susto. Tivera um sonho muito estranho, parecia sobrenatural. A jovem desceu para tomar café da manhã e encontrou Piper já na cozinha.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou a irmã do meio.

"Tive um sonho ruim" respondeu Phoebe, explicando a cara estranha.

"E o que acontecia nele?"

"Havia dois pessoas: um ser encapuzado e um humano, eles pareciam estar tramando alguma coisa, e no fundo uma luz vermelha".

"Acha que foi uma premonição?" perguntou Piper.

" Eu não sei, não toquei em nada".

"Vai ver seu poder esta crescendo".

"O que está crescendo?" pergunta Prue ao entrar na cozinha naquele instante.

"O poder de Phoebe" falou Piper.

"Foi estranho. Eu estava dormindo, mas a cena não parecia ser fantasia, parecia ser bem real..."

"Precisamos saber mais do que isso" disse a mais velha "tem mais alguma coisa que você se lembra?"

"Não, só isso".

- Leo, Leo, Leo... Leo - chama Prue.

O anjo aparece lodo em seguida ao chamado, sem entender o porque da pressa. Phoebe conta então a ele o que viu e Leo comenta que parece que a Fonte esta armando alguma coisa, segundo o que seus superiores o revelaram.

Naquele momento o telefone toca e Prue vai atender. Os outros continuam conversando sobre o sonho de Phoebe.

"Eles estão nervosos" falou Leo. "Não sabem ainda o que é".

"Não podemos fazer nada sem mais informações" falou Phoebe. "E eu nem mesmo sei quem era o homem no meu sonho, premonição, o que for".

"Quem era no telefone?" perguntou Piper quando a mais velha voltou.

"Alecssander, me convidando para sair essa noite".

"E você vai?" disse Piper.

"Sim. Faz poucos dias que eu o conheci, mas ele é um cara muito legal."

"Ela esta gostando dele" comentou a mais nova.

"Não seja boba".

" Você está ficando vermelha" falou Phoebe ironicamente.

"Com a fonte tramando algo, acho que devemos ficar juntas" comentou Piper.

"Ficaremos juntas até as oito da noite" falou Prue. "Eu realmente quero sair com ele".

Mesmo um pouco contrariadas, as duas irmãs deixaram. Se isso fosse fazer Prue sair do buraco existencial, elas não iriam se opor.

Eles subiram até o sótão e começaram a folhear os livros das trevas e notaram que havia um novo feitiço no livro, um para destruir vampiros. Elas estranharam, mas não tiveram porque se prender nele. Como será que elas reagiriam se descobrissem à verdade sobre o cara que Prue estava completamente apaixonada?

A tarde passou e a lua tomou seu lugar no céu. Era mais uma noite, sem nuvens, para atrapalhar sua beleza. Prue se produziu inteira para se encontrar com Alecssander, colocou seu melhor vestido preto de alcinha, seu melhor colar de brilhante e fez uma arrumação no cabelo.

A campainha tocou as oito em ponto e Piper foi atender. Quando abriu a porta e o viu, abriu um lindo sorriso e convido-o a entrar enquanto Prue estava terminando de se arrumar.

No momento em que Prue apareceu na sala, ele se levantou e não acreditou... Ela estava maravilhosa. Os dois se despediram das irmãs e de Leo e foram ao restaurante.

Alecssander levou a jovem para um restaurante espetacular, longe de todo o movimento da cidade. Sua mesa ficava na parte aberta do lugar e, portanto a luz da lua os iluminava. Prue estava completamente encantada com tudo aquilo.

"O que você achou?"

"Lindo. Como o encontrou?"

"Digamos que gosto de pesquisar bastante, e comer olhando as estrelas" – sorriu ele.

Os dois jantaram ao som de um piano. Tudo estava muito gostoso.

Certa hora, ele a convidou para dançarem. Prue relutou um pouco, mas não conseguiu recusar. Alecssander olhava para ela sem parar, estava fascinado, por seu rosto, seu lindo pescoço... Seus caninos surgiram e ele estava preste a morde-la, quando o celular de Prue tocou.

"Deve ser a minha irmã. Eu preciso atender" falou Prue.

Alecssander ficou um pouco desapontado. Os caninos desapareceram no instante seguinte e ele voltou para a mesa.

"O que ela queria?"

"Saber que horas eu voltaria para casa".

"Vocês são muito próximas?"

"bastante. Não sei o que faria sem elas".

Durante o resto do jantar, Prue ficou contando sobre suas família. Desde a morte de sua mãe, a fuga do pai, até a relação das três. Ficou muito claro, que seria extremamente difícil, para ela, se alguma coisa acontecesse com suas irmãs.

O tempo é um objeto de muita angustia para a Fonte e seus seguidores, ainda mais quando eles estão tão próximos de resolver a questão A principio Alecssander estava pronto para fazer o que a fonte pediu, mas conforme os dias foram com elas.

Prue neste dia tomou coragem e resolveu ligar para o rapaz, mas não o encontrou. Esperou uns minutos e nada. Depois de meia hora ele atendeu, a moça perguntou onde ele fora e falou que resolvera andar um pouco e que até penPhoebe em passar na casa dela, mas desistira.

Leo apareceu com novas informações para as Halliwell sobre a premonição de Phoebe, mas teve de falar com as outras irmãs, pois Prue não estava em casa. Piper e Phoebe ouviram tudo com atenção e a mais nova comentou:

"Será que... Ele é...?"

"Não pode ser" disse Piper "Não deve ser!"

" já pensei isso, mas não deixa de ser uma possibilidade".

"Justo agora que ela tava saindo do buraco!" Exclamou Piper.

"Que buraco?" Questionou Leo.

"Ela estava numa crise e parece estar saindo exatamente por causa de Alecssander." falou Phoebe. "Se ele for um vampiro, teremos que mata-lo, e isso, pode ter certeza, vai ser um problema".

"Mas se ele quisesse mata-la, provavelmente já teria feito, não é? questionou Piper. Os dois passaram a noite juntos."

"Não acho que ele queira isso. Ele quer transforma-la em vampiro."

"Isso é ruim!" Comentou Phoebe. As duas irmãs precisariam achar uma forma resolver a questão, sem que Prue sofresse. Mas como?

Prue encontrou Alecssander no parque e os dois caminharam de mãos dadas. O rapaz ficou muito contente em vê-la, e ela também. Conforme a noite foi chegando, o humor de Alecssander mudou: ficou sério e calado.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Prue.

"Nada".

" Você está tremendo".

"Não se preocupe. É o efeito do meu remédio que passou".

"Que tipo de remédio?"

"Não é nada de mais".

Para sobreviver a luz do dia, Alecssander tinha que tomar um antídoto que anulava a transformação e o possíveis efeito, dos raios do sol, na sua pele. Quando a noite chegava, o efeito passava e ele podia se transformar e se alimentar, de sangue.

Eles continuaram caminhando, até que Alecssander precisou ir embora. "Eu não posso fazer isso!" disse ele para si.

Quando a jovem voltou para casa, encontrou as irmãs conversando.

"Vocês tem que pensar logo" falou Leo indo embora.

" Pensar sobre o que?" Perguntou Prue. Piper e Phoebe se entreolharam.

"Parece que tem um demônio na cidade" falou Phoebe.

"Então vamos pega-lo".

Nessa hora o telefone da casa tocou e era Darryl, o policial, pedindo que elas o encontrassem no necrotério. Ele explicou por telefone que a jovem estava morta e segundo o legista, grande parte do seu sangue havia sido sugado. E nenhuma cobra poderia morder a jovem e fazer isso.

"Estamos indo" falou Piper. "Vamos, Darryl quer nos ver".

"O que foi?" Perguntou Prue.

"Vamos até lá descobrir" falou Phoebe pegando o casaco e saindo.

As três entraram no carro de Piper, e foram até o local.

"Vieram rápido".

Ele as levou até a sala de autopsia e mostrou as marcas no pescoço da moça.

"Quem fez isso tinha dentes bastante afiados" comentou o policial.

"Bom, vampiros tem isso" falou Phoebe.

" Vampiros?!" Exclamou Prue não entendendo nada.

"Parece que a Fonte enviou um vampiro para a superfície" disse Piper. "E para nós pegar."

"Sabem quem é ele?" perguntou a mais velha.

"temos um idéia" falou Phoebe. Piper a encarou. "O que? Ela tem que saber".

"Saber o que?"

Phoebe contou toda a história a mais velha.

"Vocês não podem estar falando sério!"

"Estamos, Prue" falou Piper.

"O namorado da Prue é um vampiro?!" Exclamou Darryl, achando aquilo tudo muito louco.

"Vocês estão enganadas! E eu vou provar".

A irmã saiu do necrotério e foi até o apartamento de Alecssander. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder a batida na porta, ela entrou. Ficou muito surpresa quando o viu, todo vestido de preto, seus olhos tinham uma cor diferente, e os dentes estavam expostos.

O rapaz ficou chocado ao vê-la parado na frente dele.

"Não acredito nisso! Você é mesmo um vampiro".

"Eu ia te contar."

"Quando? Na hora que fosse me matar?"

"Não vou te matar! Não mais".

A jovem ficou paralisada observando-o. Foi preciso alguns segundos para que Prue fizesse algo:

"Como assim não vai?"

"Eu te amo!"

"Você o que?"

"Eu te amo e quero que seja minha esposa".

"Não pode estar falando sério!" Exclamou Prue brava.

"Mas estou. Desde o restaurante quando nos conhecemos, eu sabia que você era especial. E acabei me apaixonando, e você também".

"Eu não estou apaixonada por você!" falou Prue na defensiva.

Alecssander deu uma risadinha sem graça, e tomou um gole de vinho.

"Agora, o que vai fazer: me matar ou ficar comigo? "

"Uma bruxa e um vampiro?"! Exclamou ela.

Prue sabia que Alecssander não estava mentindo, seu instinto nunca havia falhado antes, e não tinha porque começar agora. Se ele fosse malvado, um dos dois já estaria morto.

As mais novas estavam sem noticias de Prue a muito tempo. Tentaram localiza-la pelo cristal, mas nada. O celular estava fora de serviço e eles não sabiam onde Alecssander morava. De repente, Prue entrou em casa.

"até que enfim você chegou!" Falou Piper. "Estávamos preocupadas".

"Vocês tem razão, ele é um vampiro" falou Prue. "Mas ele não vai fazer mal a nós."

"Como assim não vai?!" exclamou Piper.

"Você acredita nele?" Questionou Phoebe

"Meu instinto nunca falhou". Falou a mais velha.

"Você está apaixonada por ele e, portanto, não consegue enxergar" disse Phoebe.

Piper não disse nada. Prue tinha razão, o instinto nunca a deixara na mão antes e Phoebe poderia também estar certa.

"E quanto aos outros?" Perguntou Phoebe. "Ele vai precisar se alimentar".

"Nós podemos resolver isso, sem que ninguém morra" falou Prue.

"Não acredito!" Exclamou Phoebe. "Quando eu me apaixonava por algum ser sobrenatural, você queria logo mata-lo, mas agora que é com você não".

"Isso não tem nada a ver! Os seus eram mesmo malvados, e a Piper é testemunha. Alecssander não é. E ele me ama".

"Como sabe que ele ama? Vocês se conheceram a pouco tempo" falou Piper, finalmente.

"Eu sei. Mas eu sinto que ele gosta de mim, assim como eu gosto dele. Nõa vou deixar vocês fazerem mal a ele".

Prue deixou as irmãs na sala e subiu para o seu quarto. Piper e Phoebe se entreolharam. A situação nõa era nada boa. Leo foi chamado para uma reunião com as mais novas, onde eles discutiram mais sobre o assunto, contando o posicionamento de Prue.

No dia seguinte, Prue acordou cedo, tomou café e saiu. Havia pensando bastante sobre o assunto, naquela noite, mas não mudou de idéia.

A campainha da casa tocou e o rapaz foi abri-la.

"Pensei que nunca mais te veria."

"Eu estava com saudades!"

"Eu também, minha jovem".

Sem mais rodeios ela o beijou. Seu beijo tinha um gosto que a jovem jamais sentira antes e, portanto não queria que terminasse. Quando pararam ele perguntou:

"Como vamos nos amar se a algo forte que nos separa?"

"Eu não deixaria que essa barreira continue a existir e juntos nos a derrubaremos. Eu te amo!"

"Você tornaria minha esposa?"

A jovem se levantou do acento, soltou a mão do rapaz e foi até o bar

"Eu o amo demais e acho que mentiria se disse que não. Mas antes quero saber uma coisa: vampiro ou não, ainda vou ter meus poderes, certo?"

"Sim. Só vai ganhar um novo: imortalidade. O que esta pensando?"

"Não posso abandonar minhas irmãs, mas por outro lado, não quero ter que abandonar você".

Ele se levantou do sofá, e acariciou o rosto da jovem.

"Podemos fazer dar certo!" Disse ele.

Aquelas palavras foram bastante reconfortantes.

"Prometo que não vai doer".

Não deu nem tempo para que ela respondesse, pois os caninos novamente surgiram e Alecssander mordeu-lhe seu pescoço. Prue ficou meio tonta, mas logo voltou a si. Os dois trocaram caricias e ele a convidou para voar, coisa que ela sempre teve vontade de fazer, mas não podia. Eles ficavam brincando pelo céu escuro e em grande parte do tempo se beijavam apaixonadamente.

Aquela mudança não havia afetado o sentimento de Prue por ele, nem pela suas irmãs. A felicidade parecia ter finalmente aparecido para a mais velha das Halliwell. Nada se comparava ao que ela estava sentindo: liberdade.

Na casa delas, Piper sentiu algo que foi confirmado pelo retorno de Leo a casa. Ele virou-se para as duas e disse;

"Pronto, já aconteceu!"

" O que é Leo?" perguntou Phoebe.

"O que aconteceu com Prue?" indagou Piper.

"Por que pergunta de Prue?" perguntou a mais nova.

"O que os anciões mais temiam aconteceu: Prue se transformou num vampiro! E o pior é que ela se deixou ser mordida".

" Ela o que?!" Exclamaram as duas, de olhos arregalados. Nenhuma delas esperava tal revelação.

"Ela é um vampiro!" Comentou Phoebe, desabando no sofá, pasma.

"Metade vampiro, metade bruxa, para ser exato" falou Leo.

"isso é uma catástrofe!"

Prue apareceu minutos depois. Quando entrou Piper, Phoebe e Leo, que ainda estavam conversando, olharam para ela estranhamente, então Leo começou a fazer perguntas que eram respondidas quase sem pensar. A irmã foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de vinho, para surpresa de todos.

"Desde quando você toma vinho?" perguntou o anjo

"Eu nunca fui de beber, mas hoje é um dia especial".

"Prue, você tem noção do que fez?" Falou Phoebe. "Deixou ser mordida por um vampiro."

"Sério!? Pensei que as marcas no meu pescoço fossem picada de cobra.

Olhe, eu só passei aqui para pegar umas coisas e vou indo".

"Aonde?"

" Eu decidi morar com Alecssande".

"Não pode estar falando sério?!" Exclamou Leo. "E quanto ao poder das três?"

"Ele vai continuar existindo. Não se preocupe. Posso mudar de casa, mas não vou abandonar minhas obrigações".

"não pode ir!" falou Piper

"não podem me impedir"

Prue encontrou Alecssander no estábulo. Tinham combinado de cavalgar um pouco. Depois de alguns minutos, eles deitaram no chão enquanto os cavalos descansavam e ficaram conversando, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do rapaz Prue falou:

" Eu não quero perde-lo. Eu esperei muito por isso".

Enquanto isso, no casarão Halliwell, as irmãs anotavam o feitiço que traria Prue de volta, mas pela primeira vez o feitiço só funcionaria se a jovem não retulasse. Elas deveriam mata-lo e assim Prue imploraria para voltar ao normal. Piper estava bastante apreensiva e calada, até que certa hora resmungou "isso não é justo". A irmã mais nova ouviu, mas resolveu não falar nada. Provavelmente elas começariam a discutir e isso não era bom.

A Fonte estava cada vez mais nervosa com Alecssander por sua demora então resolveu mandar um demônio atrás das outras duas Halliwell, já que sem Prue elas ficam bastante desprotegidas. Quando o demônio apareceu na casa Prue e Alecssander, que ainda estavam no estábulo, sentiram algo e correram para salvar as jovens. A irmã abriu a porta e o demônio e as outras olharam para ela surpresos.

Como já era de noite Prue e seu amor conseguiram se transformar em vampiros. Assistir tal transformação foi surpreendente para Piper e Phoebe. A mais nova não conseguiu se conter e comentou:

"Uau, você está linda!"

O demônio mais nervoso do que antes atacou o rapaz e Prue ao mesmo tempo e ambos conseguiram escapar. A irmã mais velha sabia que vampiros tinham o poder de matar pessoas e por isso resolveu tentar, levantando vôo ela ficou a girar em torno do demônio e quando este ficou tonto ela desceu e o mordeu. Não precisou mais nada para que ele desaparecesse. As duas irmãs e Alecssander ficaram chocadas como tudo acabara e ele perguntou:

" Por que você fez aquilo? É perigoso!"

"Acho que não consegui me controlar" disse ela e em seguida o beijou.

Só deu tempo para os dois trocarem seu último beijo e eu último olhar e Alecssander caiu no chão. A jovem agachou sobre ele e não acreditou. Uma raiva tomou conta dela

"Por que vocês fizeram isso!"

"Eu não sei do que você ta falando" disse Piper honestamente.

"Eu não tive escolha" disse Phoebe.

Sem demora a irmã mais nova recitara o feitiço que fez Prue deixar de ser um vampiro e se tornar novamente uma Halliwell.

"Como você pode fazer tal coisa!" exclamou ela.

Prue estava tão furiosa que utilizou seu poder contra sua própria irmã. Phoebe voou contra o móvel que havia na parede, este quebrou instantaneamente. A jovem que ainda estava agachada perto de seu amor levantou e saiu pela porta em direção a rua. Silvia que observava sussurrou para a filha do meio:

"Você deve ir atrás dela".

Prue não estava muito longe afinal deixara seu carro na garagem e não tinha forças para correr. Quando viu Piper se aproximando parou de andar e virou-se. Ela sabia que não deveria correr e Piper sabia que não seria nada fácil faze-la entender o ocorrido se nem mesmo ela conseguia entender o que a outra irmã fizera. As duas sem falar nada foram até um bar e se sentaram ao fundo do estabelecimento. Foi então que Prue perguntou:

"O que você quer?"

"Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Eu juro que não queria que terminasse assim".

"Então por que você não a impediu?"

"Eu não sabia de nada, nós ainda não tínhamos nos decidido".

'Eu realmente o amava!" falou Prue "Ele não podia ter tido um fim deste, você não entende?! "

"Claro que sim, mas você irá superar. Achará outra pessoa, uma tal especial quanto ele".

"Assim como você encontrou alguém tão especial quanto Leo? Ah, ta".

"Eu estarei ao seu lado para ajudar".

A conversa parou neste ponto, nenhuma das duas estava com vontade de seguir em frente. As duas voltaram então para casa e não se falou mais sobre isso. Prue precisava novamente de um espaço onde pudesse ficar completamente sozinha então subiu a seu quarto pego a caixa onde havia uns pertences e sem que as irmãs percebessem foi ao porão. Naquele local Phoebe não atrapalharia.

Dentro da caixa de papelão estava sua máquina fotográfica. Prue a remontou cuidadosamente e sentou-se para observa-la. Alecssander aparecera em seu pensamento a todo o momento e nele ele dizia para ela seguir em frente que tudo daria certo. Rapidamente ela saiu do porão e resolveu dar uma volta. Prue não queria esquecer dos momentos maravilhosos que os dois pasPhoebem juntos e por isso foi ao parque e ao estábulo tirar fotos. Aquilo era bastante doloroso para ela, mas ela precisava sofrer. Ninguém consegue superar aquilo num mesmo dia.

O dia seguinte já pasPhoebe e novamente a noite chegou, mas nesta o céu estava completamente escuro e coberto de grandes nuvens. Um temporal caiu na cidade de São Francisco. A irmã mais velha foi à varanda e ficou a observa-la. Lagrimas escorriam em seu rosto, era uma solidão imensa, uma saudade e uma triste insuportável. Piper passou perto dela, mas achou melhor deixa-la.

Os dias de férias da jovem fora passando e sem duvida aqueles primeiros dias seria inesquecíveis. Prue estava decidida em deixar a Buckland para virar fotografa de grandes eventos, ela se sentira maravilhosa no dia anterior ao passear e tirar fotos. Piper ficou bastante feliz pela irmã e agradeceu que nada de pior ocorreu. Para a irmã mais velha nada nem ninguém iria substituir aquele grande e poderoso amor e nada a fará perdoar a irmã mais nova.

FIM


End file.
